Warriors Unexpected pairings
by Thewarriorcats4life
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshot pairings :D


**Fireheart/star x bluestar - Bluestars pov**

It was a crisp, cool day in leaf-fall I suppose you could call it, like a day you'd probably curl up with a nice piece of fresh kill and spend time with your family. But not me, it's never me. That was until I found him...

I was patrolling with Whitestorm, tigerclaw, and sandpaw. Brambles snaked around us threateningly as we headed towards the border with Twolegplace. I saw him, sitting on his 'fence' (as he called it) casting rueful glances at the forest every now and then, and speaking to a black-and-white tom. "Mark the border and we can go, they aren't a harm," I meowed, keeping an eye on him. As the other cats on the patrol marked the odvious scent line, I began to ponder to myself, _Does he want to come out here? Why would a kittypet want to leave their soft twolegs and fend for themselves?_ Whitestorm shook me from my thoughts, "Borders fine, they haven't crossed." Nodding, we headed off, back through the brambles and trees that made up our home. My mind never drifted from him, I wanted to know more. Sighdown slowly made it's way along, taking it's time. Redtail was organizing patrols for the night, when suddenly a shape burst through the entrance, it's eyes frantic. _Graypaw._ "RiverClans taken sunningrocks. We have to fight and we're outnumbered!" Redtail turned to the patrols, "I want lionheart, tigerclaw, Mousefur, sandpaw, Whitestorm, longtail, and Goldenflower to come and fight," He turned to me, to authorize it was a good patrol. Nodding, I went into the group of cats. Before we left, I cast a glance at Darkstripe, "It could be a trap, if they do come here, your in charge." With that, Redtail and I led the cats to sunningrocks

I remember the battle well, I was tussling with Crookedstar at the time. He wriggled from under my claws and, with one powerful front paw, whacked my leg, sending me stumbling on the base of the rock. My mind was still clouded with the thoughts of that orange kittypet, I couldn't fight well. So, climbing into a tree out of reach for the Riverclan leader, I surveyed the battle. Thunderclan was loosing, even with the help. Jumping swiftly from the base of the oak tree I called loudly, "Thunderclan Retreat!" My cats immediately stopped fighting their Riverclan opponent, and pelted back. Even as I ran at the head of them all, I could hear the face-faces victory yowls.

We got back to camp, though something didn't seem right. Ravenpaw, redtail, and tigerclaw weren't here. (**I messed up part of the story line so tigerclaw will come back with the body as soon as Rusty comes..)** Shaking my head, I called for Graypaw. His light figure bounded over within heatbeats. "After i talk to Spottedleaf, I have a mission for you." He bounced excitedly, though I would to if I was given a mission from Pinestar when I was a 'paw. Sliding my way into the medicine den, Spottedleaf was muttering something as she set maigold on Mousefurs' shoulder. "Can I speak with you?" She looked up, slightly startled, "Oh, yes Bluestar." SHe briskly finished Mousefurs' marigold and led the way out of camp, to somewhere I hadn't been. "What's all this?" I asked, dazed. "Featherwhisker showed me, I feel at peace when I come here, away from fighting and noises." I nodded, remembering the old Medicine cat, Featherwhisker, who'd been Spottedleafs' mentor. "What'd you want?" "Has starclan spoken to you?" "Not for some moons, I'm afraid." She muttered, utterly defeated. The tourtioseshell she cat froze, staring blankly at the back to reality, she turned to me, "Fire alone will save our clan." "But fire is feared by all clans! How will it save us?" "I do not know, but this is the message starclan has chosen for me." Looking up at our ancestors, I nodded. "How is mousefur?" The she cat once again shook her head, "Her wounds are deep, but she is young and strong, and should keep quickly." "And the others?" "They will all recover too." As we got back to camp, Graypaw bounded back over, "Whats my mission?" He asked, rather excitedly. "Follow me." I simply ordered, whisking yet again out of camp. Once we'd almost reached twolegplace I whispered, "Theres a kittypet, he's always out looking into the forest, I think he wants to be a clan cat." I paused, sniffing the air around me, "He's in the forest.." I mummered, "If you can track him down and attack him, we'll see if my therory is right." (**Kay I know WHitestorm should be here but whateverrrrrr he'll still show rusty** around.) Graypaw cocked his head to the side, then begen to follow a scent trail. _He's going the right way,_ I thought, _Theres something about that cat I know is wierd and I must know what!_ Following the grey toms' scent, I tracked him right to where the orange kittypet was. Graypaw jumped from the bushes, pouncing onto him easily. The orange tom hissed, and with unsheathed claws, began to use basic moves to defend himself. Graypaw bent down, signalling to him that he wasn't a threat. With a slight nod, the tom sat down, licking a paw. "I'm Graypaw, who are you and why are you in ThunderClan territory?" The tom blinked, in utter suprise, then lifted his paw, "I'm rusty, you have a wierd name, and what is this thunderclan you speak of?" Graypaw dove into the stories told by the elders of the Clans and how they worked, were formed, etc., Rusty did seem interested. Casually as I could be, I poked through the bushes and brambles, pretending to be suprised, "Graypaw, whos this young fello'? I asked, hoping he'd know I was acting. He pointed with his puffy light gray tail to Rusty, "This is Rusty, a kittypet, he's interested in the clans." He explained, giving a nod so slight, even the sharpest eyed hawk could've missed it. "Well, greetings Rusty, A am Bluestar, Thunderclan's leader." He jumped in suprise, "T-the leader?" 'Yes, the truth is Thunderclan needs more warriors if it is to survive, and I think *with help* you can be a great one." Rustys' eyes brightened. "Graypaw, show him back to camp, I want to get the ceremony done before Sundown is over." WIth that being said, I truned and ran as fast as I could back to camp. Cats murmured amongst themselves as I slipped onto Highrock and gave the familiar call, "Let all cats old enough to cats their own prey, join here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" At the same time, Graypaw pelted into camp, Rusty at his heels. "ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive, so I have met a kittypet, with already great fighting abilities, who is willing to help us, to join Thunderclan." I called loudly. Longtail hissed as he rose to his paws, facing the kittypet with narrow eyes. "A kittypet!" He spat, "He'll never be able to catch prey, that jinkling bell will scare EVERYTHING all the way into RiverClan camp! If his stench doesn't first!" Lionheart, a golden warrior slipped from the crowd and stood rigidly by Rusty. "Do you back down from the challenge?"He murmured, backing away again. Shaking his head, Rusty leaped, grabbing a hold on longtail. Longtail whipped around, claws unsheathed and whacked his off with a swift front-paw-blow. As the warrior leaped again, he grabbed the collar from Rusty's neck and violently shook it. Rusty winced, but never once backed away. Longtail leaped again, still holding Rusty by his collar. He let go, in mid air, then as Rusty swiped, he grabbed it again, this time yanking it off. The two plummeted to the ground with a sickening _THUD. _Rusty took the chance, and bit longtails ear hard, scarlet droplets hitting the grass. Spottedleaf stormed from the medicine, straight into the battlefield, "Stop!" she cried, "He's only a kit longtail, he can't beat an experienced warrior!" She helped the warrior up, and led him in the the medicine den. Lionheart and I carefully sniffed the broken twoleg collar. FInally I stood up, shaking blood (from the scene) off of my pelt. "Rusty has been released from his twoleg hold and is free to join thunderclan, as an apprentice." Ravenpaw streaked into camp, panting an shaking violently. Cats gathered around him as he wailed, "Redt-t-tail. Redtail is d-d-ead." He stuttered. I gasped as tigerclaw came in too, holding the body of my deputy in his jaws. I shook my head, "Rusty, from this day forward you will be known as Firepaw, Lionheart, Tigerclaw, you will both help mentor this young cat." Turning to redtails limp form I added, "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so he can hear and approve my choice," Tigerclaw stood prouder, beside longtail and Darkstripe. "My new deputy will be Lionheart!"

* * *

yay long boring text :D i'll save you some time and fast forward, So to recap, Bluestar notices this kittypet is different, she knows it. What she doesn't know is not only is he the procieved cat in _Fire alone will save our clan_ But shes also in love wif himmmmmm *Fast forward to tigerclaws exile, Sandstorm and fireheart are not yet mates, but they are gettin deree

* * *

I looked scornfully at tigerclaw, who was muttering curses to Starclan. Fireheart nodded, taking my place. I'd asked him to share what he'd told me happened, which I hadn't believed until now. He began, "Ravenpaw, is not dead. He was chased away by tigerclaw because Ravenpaw saw him kill Redtail. Why? For his own power. I spoke with Graypool, Of RiverClan, Who knew about oakhearts death, she'd said 'Oakheart was killed in a rockfall, not by another cat' SO, not only did this cat kill your beloved deputy, but lied about it and pretended to have murdered the Riverclan deputy too! And during this battle, Tigerclaw went into bluestars' den and tried to kill her. Graystripe and I helped her, and I believe she is alright now," He cast a glance at me before continuing, "He staged the whole thing with brokentail and his rouges." He sat back and watched as cats gasped, hissed, and spat at the dark brown tom sitting still at the base of the Highrock. "Tigerclaw," I sat up, my eyes narrowed, "I sentence you to exile." He hissed at fireheart and I before turning to Darkstripe and Longtail. "Come with me and you'll live." He snarled. Darkstripe hissed, and pointedly turned his back, "I'm a _Thunderclan_ cat, not a rouge!" Longtail spat at well, lashing his tail from side to side. "Never!" Tigerclaw turned, and pelted through the bramble entrance without turning back. I stared blankly at the cats, before whispering something to fireheart and heading inside my den, that'd been carved out by the stream that used to flow here. He followed swiftly behind as we pushed through the lichen. Sitting on the sandy floor of my den, I began, "Look, i'm just going to say it fast and you can go, alright?" His head turned to the side, ears flopped to one side. Slouching down, I murmured quickly "IthinkIloveyou." "...what? Slower, this time." "I think I might...actually...love you, Fireheart. I thought i wouldn't love after Oakheart, but, now I do." A paw slipped from under him and he stumbled, landing on the sand. "Well, I like sandstorm, but.." His words trailed off, searching for something I suppose, "I do too, bluestar, I really do, but how am I supposed to tell Sandstorm?" I dipped my head, motioning with a famous thunderclan tail signal, to say that he was free to go. _One day,_ I thought, _One day._

* * *

To explain with out masses of text, After she made him deputy, he and her were technically mates, but Squirrelflight and leafpool were still born to Sandstorm. He never told her that he confessed to bluestar. She had his kits shortly after, in Starclan, after much arguing from Whitestorm, Readtail, snowfur, Yellowfang, and lionheart saying she should have that right and other cats saying she shouldn't. She named her kits, (Mistystar and stonefurs' half siblings) Birdkit, Firekit, and Battlekit. Birdkit for the bird they'd shared before she died, Firekit in memory of her beloved, and Battlekit for the famous sunningrocks battle that'd killed Redtail and Oakheart.


End file.
